It may be desirable to form bags, furniture, clothing, wearable electronic devices, and other items from materials such as fabric. If care is not taken, however, fabric-based items may not offer desired features. For example, fabric-based items may not include visual output devices to provide a user with visual information or may include visual output devices that are unattractive, bulky, and heavy.